What Happens in Vegas Doesn't Always Stay in Vegas
by McGeeklover
Summary: Mike and Harvey go to Vegas for a client...a client who has an enemy. Who knew that Mike would get unintentionally poisoned? Who knew that their client had died from the same exact poison? Who knew that Mike was hours away from meeting the same fate? Harvey certainly didn't know and neither did Mike. Mike hurt Harvey Caring. Set in season two.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens in Vegas Doesn't Always Stay in Vegas**

**A small story until I can think about my other chapter for my other stories. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

"You're kidding right?"

"No Mike, for the hundredth time, I'm not kidding."

"Really, because I could've sworn you've only told me ninety-nine times."

"Stop being a smart-ass or I'll feed you to Louis."

"Idle threats, Harvey, idle threats."

"Really? Why don't I call Louis right now then," Harvey picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Alright, alright I believe you. But seriously, are we really going to Vegas? The strippers, the showgirls, the casinos, the whole nine yards?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I swear I'm gonna kill you if you don't go home and pack. We're leaving tomorrow at noon; we have to be there for our new client, Jonathan Hudson, owner of Hudson Hydraulics Remanufacturing and Testing Facility, at 8pm tomorrow."

Mike groaned as he stood up from the couch and stretched.

"Ray will be at your place at 11:30 sharp, so be ready."

"Yep."

"I mean it, kid. This is a big client and it could get this firm a lot of money."

"Okay, okay, I'll be ready. Night, Harvey." Mike picked up his bag and started for the door.

Harvey smirked. "Night kid."

****SUITS****

**The Next day 11:00am**

Mike had fallen asleep around 5am, because he'd been busy starting a profile for their case _and_ packing. 10:58am found him passed out uncomfortably on his couch, his feet and arms dangling off the sides. His snores could be heard throughout the silent apartment and he was still wearing the clothes- the now wrinkled clothes- from the previous night.

All of a sudden, a shrill noise cut through the silence, jerking the sleeping associate awake. He groaned and sat up, wiping a hand down his face. He suddenly realized his phone was ringing and he groggily searched for it for almost thirty seconds. Finally, he found it between the cushions and he cleared his throat before answering.

"He-Hello?"

"Don't tell me you just woke up."

"What?"

"The fact that you don't know is really concerning to me."

"…"

"Vegas…big client…lots of money…"

"Oh, god. Right."

"Are you sure you have an eidetic memory? Anyways, Ray will be there in fifteen minutes."

"What, it's only..." Mike looked at his watch and realized it was almost 11:10. Before he could reply to Harvey, he heard a click and a dial tone. _Of course Harvey hung up on me._ Mike put his phone down and got ready; taking a quick shower, shaving and getting dressed into some casual clothes. They weren't meeting the client until later that night; he had plenty of time to change. Yawning, he pulled a hoodie over his blue Henley and put on his grey converse. By 11:28, he was downstairs waiting for the familiar town car to pull up. He leaned against the brick wall and closed his eyes, letting himself drift. He probably was going to fall to the ground if he didn't hear a loud horn to wake him abruptly.

"Huh, what?" He found himself looking at the black car, the window rolled down and Harvey peering out, looking at him with an incredulous glare on his face.

"You just gonna stand there all day or are you coming?"

Mike rolled his eyes, picked up his things and got into the car. When he got a good look at Harvey, he snorted a laugh, causing the older man to frown.

"What?"

"I didn't think you owned anything more than three pieces and tuxedos."

Harvey was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt also, and it was shocking to see Harvey wear such things.

"It's not like I sleep in my suits."

"Yeah," Mike chuckled, "keep telling yourself that."

Harvey smirked and punched Mike playfully on the arm. "You've been a bit lippy this week, what's gotten into you?"

"I have good comebacks and you're saying I'm lippy, but when you do it, it's considered 'playful' banter?"

"Yep." Harvey took out a newspaper and began to read while Mike rolled his eyes and leaned his forehead against the window. He figured he could catch at least twenty minutes of sleep before they reached the airport, so he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into a light slumber.

****SUITS****

"Kid…Mike…Michael, wake up!"

"Huh?" Mike snapped open his eyes and looked around. When he met Harvey's dark brown eyes he finally remembered what was going on. He yawned loudly and looked tiredly at Harvey. "Are we there yet?"

"You are unbelievable, kid," Harvey sighed as he got out of the car. Mike took this as a 'yes we are here you idiot' and followed in suit. The two grabbed their things from the trunk, waved to Ray and entered the airport. Ten minutes later found them on the plane, Las Vegas bound; Mike was bobbing his head to a Led Zeppelin song on his iPod and Harvey was reading a magazine he'd bought at the store. Two hours into the flight, both men were passed out, wanting to get as much rest as possible before they reached the wild city of Las Vegas. But neither of them knew their trip was going to end in a life or death situation.

****SUITS****

**10:15pm.**

"Well I must say, Harvey, I'm glad I chose the right path with you and your associate."

"Well, John, Pearson-Hardman is only here to make you satisfied."

Jonathan grinned as he waved to a waitress to bring over drinks. "Let's just hope we win this in court; a lot of money is on the line you know."

"Trust me, I _never_ lose and I bet I could get you more money than you've ever dreamed of getting."

"That's a lot of money then," chuckled Jonathan.

Harvey grinned as he shook his client's hand before leaning back in his chair, Mike doing the same. When their waitress came, he ordered Scotch while Mike and John ordered Whiskey.

"Good choice, kid," John said. "I don't know how Harvey can drink that Scotch crap, it's horrible."

"Tell me about it; that's practically all he drinks," Mike smiled as he looked at Harvey who rolled his eyes.

****SUITS****

Katherine Miller listened angrily as she heard that Hudson's company was going to make more money. They didn't need more money, _she_ needed more money! Her company was going into the crapper because of Hudson. Well, if she couldn't have that money, no one could.

Making sure that the waitress, who stupidly left the open bottle of whiskey out meant for John, was preoccupied with another customer, she pulled out a packet of powdered Ricin. Hastily, she pulled on a glove and opened the bag, pouring the powder into the bottle. Jonathan Hudson was a dead man; his 65 year old body wouldn't be able to fight this poison off. But little did she know that the skinny blond associate had ordered the whiskey, too.

****SUITS****

"Here you are," said the waitress, placing the drinks on the table. "Scotch for you, sir," she said cheerfully and gave Harvey his drink. "And the whiskey for you two gentleman." She placed the two glasses on the table and poured the contaminated liquid into both of their cups.

"Thank you dear," John said grinning. He turned to his lawyers and lifted his cup. "A toast; to a long life…and a lot of money."

The three laughed as they clinked glasses and gulped down their drinks. But who knew that two lives were going to be cut so short.

**TBC**

** Should I continue? Let me know, because it'll turn out to be a really good story if I do. Reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for motivating me to continue this story; you will not be disappointed :) Here's the next installment of WHIVDASIV (what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas.) Enjoy ;) **

** One day later**

"Mike, come on!"

The associate groaned hoarsely into the clean hotel pillow, trying to ignore the irritating pounding noise in his head…or was that the door?

"Mike open the damn door, we have a flight to catch in an hour!"

Mike peeled his sweaty face from the pillow and looked blearily around the room. He felt like shit. _A flight? Why did he need to fly somewhere? Wait he and Harvey were going to Vegas and…no wait they were already in Vegas. That meant they were going back to New York. Finally!_

"Mike if you don't answer this door, I'm leaving without you!"

Mike coughed harshly and heaved himself out of the comfy bed, stumbling blindly to the door. When he opened it, a cool gust of air mixed with cologne hit him and it made him feel better…for a few seconds.

"You look like shit." _Harvey._

Mike glared at the older man and shook his head. "Thanks."

Harvey grinned arrogantly as he invited himself into the room.

"Come on in," muttered Mike. He was not feeling well and he didn't really feel like putting up with Harvey's bullshit today. "What time is it?" He groaned, shutting the door and looking at Harvey.

"7:30."

Mike sighed heavily and fell back onto the bed.

"Have enough to drink last night?" Harvey joked, assuming the kid was hungover.

"Shut up," Mike said, his voice muffled by the pillow. He only had two glasses of whiskey, unlike John who had like seven.

"Whatever. Anyways, it's time to get up; we're leaving for New York in-" before he could finish, Mike sat up from the bed and pushed past Harvey into the bathroom. Seconds later, the lawyer could hear the tell-tale sounds of retching coming from the associate. He chuckled, not knowing this was the beginning of Mike's demise, and waited until the kid was finished.

"Done?"

Mike scowled as he wiped his mouth and exited the bathroom. _Harvey can be such a dick!_

A couple minutes later, Mike was all packed and he followed Harvey out of his room…slowly. His chest was hurting, not to mention the hacking cough that wasn't helping much. He felt hot, but then again cold and Harvey had wondered why the hell he was wearing a sweatshirt in ninety degree weather.

"I'm cold; you gotta problem with that?"

"Yes, because you're making me feel warm."

Mike rolled his eyes and shivered as they made their way outside. The bright sunlight nearly blinded him and it made his slamming headache just become worse than it already was.

"Agh! Dammit," he moaned, squinting his eyes and holding his head.

"And that's why you don't drink whiskey, Mike."

*****SUITS*****

Harvey watched in concern as Mike twitched and groaned in his sleep. The kid's breathing was a little off also, it being labored and quick. This was not a typical hangover. He was about to wake him up when the 'ding' of the "seatbelts off" sounded and it woke Mike up by itself. The kid looked around frantically before swallowing and _trying_ to take a deep breath.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Oh, now y-you care?"

"Oh, I don't care; just the liability reasons and what not. I don't want to be doing a shit-load of paperwork for why my associate died on a plane."

Mike glared at Harvey before huffing and turning his head away. He was anxious to get off this plane and go home to take some Tylenol and sleep for three days.

"Seriously kid, are you okay? You look…"

"I'm peachy, Harvey, just fuck off, go back to not caring and read your stupid magazine."

"Excuse me?" Harvey frowned. He knew the kid was getting lippy, but now he was swearing at him?

Mike grumbled as he unbuckled seatbelt and got up, muttering something about the bathroom. What the hell happened to the annoying, eager associate that was there yesterday? Was the kid sick? But how, in the world, could Mike get sick in one night? He sighed. He was going to have a talk with him when he got back. But, Mike never came back; not when food and drinks came around, not when headphones were passed out, not even when the 'seatbelts on' sign flashed on, indicating they were reaching New York. Mike had been gone for nearly five hours. This made Harvey panic; where was he? Was he still in the bathroom? Luckily there were two stalls or others would be complaining. Resisting the urge to get up, he tapped his foot nervously while constantly looking back to where Mike disappeared. Then, unable to wait any longer, he unbuckled and stood up.

"Excuse me, sir, we're going to be landing soon, you need to sit down and buckle up," a flight attendant said.

"I can't, sorry."

"Sir!"

Harvey ignored her shouts and the other passenger's mutters as he went to the back of the plane. He pounded on the stall he saw Mike go into and shouted his name.

"Sir, you need to sit down!"

"Mike open the door!"

"Sir, what's going on?"

"My associate has been in there for nearly five hours, that's what wrong."

The flight attendant looked startled, but she dug out some keys and put one into the lock. Harvey stood back anxiously until the door was open and he got a glimpse inside.

"Oh my god!" The F.A shouted, getting attention from nearly everyone in the plane.

"Mike," Harvey whispered, pushing past the woman and kneeling down in front of Mike. The kid was passed out against the wall, white as a ghost and sweating profusely. His breathing was still labored and Harvey could smell the stench of puke in the enclosed room.

"Mike, come on kid, don't do this." He patted Mike's clammy cheek roughly, hoping it would wake him up.

"S-stop…hitting…me," Mike finally said groggily, rolling his head on the wall.

"Mike, open your eyes."

Mike obliged himself to pry open his eyes, the harsh light piercing his head. He blinked around and found a figure squatting in front of him. He blinked a couple more times to focus and saw two brown eyes staring at him. They looked concerned.

"H-Harvey?"

"Do you need me to call an ambulance for when we land?" asked the F.A.

Harvey ignored her, paying more attention to his sick associate. "Yeah, Mike it's me. Are you alright?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine…m-must've dozed off."

"In the bathroom? Are you sure you're okay? You feel a bit warm."

"I'm fine; I'm probably just coming down with the flu or something."

Harvey looked skeptical, but he shrugged it off for later. He stretched out a hand and gently grabbed the kid's arm, lifting him onto his feet. After he stopped Mike from collapsing again, Mike waved him off, insisting that he was fine and that once he got home he'd just sleep it off.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" The F.A kept on asking.

"No! No ambulance!" Mike said in a panicked tone. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry. But could I just have some water?"

"Of course."

Harvey couldn't believe how stubborn this kid was; clearly he was not 'fine,' because he looked like death warmed over. They headed back to their seats and buckled up, waiting until the woman came back with Mike's water. While waiting, Mike just stared blankly off into space. Harvey _knew _Mike was sick, but it didn't feel like it would be just the flu. It had to be something else. He watched as Mike painfully swallowed the cold water then laid his head on the headrest and closed his eyes. As much as Harvey hated to admit it, he was worried about Mike. He had seemed really different after the meeting with John. He just hoped Mike would be back to normal tomorrow.

*****SUITS*****

"Mike you're sure you doing okay?"

"Harvey, I'm fine! Please stop asking me that."

"Alright. Just get some rest and I expect to see you tomorrow morning at eight."

"Fine." Mike got out of the car and walked up to his apartment, feeling more drained than he had on the plane. He felt like he was dying. Throwing his stuff carelessly on the ground, he stumbled to his bed. He was already asleep before his head hit the pillow.

*****SUITS*****

The next morning wasn't any better. His head was worse than before, his mouth felt dry, he felt nauseous and lightheaded, and the coughing was sending flames up into his chest. But, he had to live through it; work wasn't going to finish itself…though he wished that could happen. He dressed into a clean suit tiredly, knowing that if he took a shower he might pass out in it, and grabbed his messenger bag and cell. He also knew that if he took his bike, he'd end up as road kill, so instead he took a cab. Little did he know he had three missed calls from both Harvey and Donna and that he was already an hour late…but right now, he was too tired to care.

"Hey, buddy, you alright? You look like shit." He heard a voice slice through his hammering brain. He peeled open his eyes and found himself staring at the old cab driver who was looking at him suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said hoarsely. "Just get me to Pearson-Hardman before my ass gets handed to me on a silver platter."

"Uh, kid, we're already here; we have been for the past three minutes."

Mike looked up in surprise, finding them outside the huge office building. _When did that happen? He didn't even feel the car move._ "Oh…well, thanks." He started getting out of the car slowly until he remembered he had to pay.

"Are you sure you don't need some medical attention?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Mike offered a forced smile as he gave the driver a fifty. The charge was probably only twenty dollars, but he was too tired to notice. "Keep the change." The cab driver looked at him in astonishment, before thanking him and pulling out into traffic.

Mike took a shaky, wheezing breath and walked into the building, flashing his I.D to Norman, who gave him a wary look, but was ignored. Just as he was about to go to the elevator, he felt a horrible, and yet, familiar feeling in his gut. He bolted to the restroom, slammed open a stall and just barely made it to the toilet before puking. He didn't understand _what_ he was throwing up, because he hadn't eaten since they had dinner with the client, but he just wanted it to be over. After what seemed like days, he lifted his head and panted loudly; why did his chest still feel so tight? He moved to flush the bile, but before he could, he noticed it…the red substance mixed in with the puke. _Oh no. This is _definitely _not the flu._ He really should take a sick day, maybe go to the hospital, but he hated those places and Harvey probably wouldn't care if he told him he was sick. Shakily, he heaved himself up, flushed the toilet and staggered to the sink to wash his hands and splash water on his face. Not caring much about his appearance, he left the bathroom and stepped into the elevator. He had to lean against the wall, though, because the movement was making him sick and about ready to pass out. He closed his eyes and waited for his floor to be reached.

"Mike?"

The associate snapped his eyes open but he found himself trying to focus when his vision came out blurry.

"Rachel?

"God Mike are you feeling okay? You look like shit."

Mike growled as he stepped out of the elevator. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's the truth; are you coming down with the flu or something?"

"Let's just go with 'or something' and leave it at that, alright?"

"Mike-"

"Rachel, I'm already an hour late, I have to go."

Rachel stopped in her tracks as she watched Mike head for Harvey's office. Someone was _very_ moody today, but something else was up. Shaking her head, she made her way back to her office.

*****SUITS*****

"Oh my god," Donna gasped when she got a look at the pup. "Mike are-"

Mike waved the secretary off, even though knowing that it was not a smart thing to do, but he really didn't give a shit right now. "Donna, please don't ask; I'm not in the mood."

She was taken aback, but didn't say anything as the pup opened the door to Harvey's office. The kid looked like shit and she didn't want to give him a hard time.

Harvey was looking out the window, tossing a baseball up and down when Mike stepped in.

"Nice of you to join us, but I remember specifically telling you-" Harvey turned around and when he got one look at his associate he was shocked.

Mike knew the look and he dropped himself onto the couch, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Please don't say it, Harvey, practically everyone who has seen me today asked the same question and I swear if I hear it again, I'll shoot myself. I told you yesterday and I'll tell you again today: I'm fine."

"Did you even sleep last night?"

"Like, three hours…and don't say it, I know. Now can we please just get back to work?"

Harvey looked hesitant; Mike was too damn stubborn for his own good, but the kid wasn't going to admit to anything. Might as well get some work done in the meantime.

"Alright; I need some files for our next case. It shouldn't take us long to do, though."

Mike nodded and reluctantly lifted himself off the comfortable couch. Harvey watched Mike's movements warily; he was sluggish, off- balance, and distant. He was getting worried that Mike caught something deadly in Las Vegas, but he didn't know what it could be. Shaking his head, he suddenly caught Donna's eye. She looked scared also and her look meant 'if you don't ask him what the hell is wrong I will shoot you.' He sighed, but nodded; when the he came back, Mike was going to tell him what was wrong whether the kid liked it or not. But like the plane incident, Mike never came back. It was at least an hour and a half and it shouldn't have taken that long to find a file. Donna kept giving him worried glances and he, himself, couldn't concentrate. Just as Donna was about to strangle him, he stood up and went to go search for his missing associate. But before he could, just as he was passing Jessica's office, she called him in.

"Harvey."

"Jessica, I really don't have time for a talk right now, I-"

"It won't be long; I just wanted to inform you that your new client, Jonathan Hudson, died this earlier this morning."

This caught Harvey's attention. "What! How?"

"Ricin poisoning. It was inhaled and also ingested; the autopsy showed that whiskey was mixed with the poison. Police found a bottle laced with it and I'm guessing that's what he had when you met him the other day?"

Harvey's heart nearly stopped and his eyes went wide as the light bulb in his head flashed a warning sign. "Oh, no."

"Harvey? Don't tell me you had the whiskey," Jessica said fearfully.

"No, I had scotch," Harvey said, already making a beeline for the door. "Call an ambulance."

"Why? You just said-"

"Mike had it, too." With that Harvey bolted out of the room and towards the file room. He really hoped he wasn't too late; god, he'd hate himself forever if he was too late.

"Damn," Jessica muttered as she picked up the phone and dialed 911.

Harvey burst into the file room and frantically looked around for the kid.

"Mike! Mike, goddammit answer me!" God, he hated the file room, it was like a friggin' maze. "Mike! Can-" Suddenly he saw a pale hand sticking out from one of the aisles and he knew that didn't fit the picture. He ran over and as soon as he saw the prone figure, he collapsed next to it.

Mike was pale, no scratch that, he was a greyish- blue. Fucking blue! His chest was immobile and he couldn't hear the scratchy breathing at all…in fact he couldn't hear any breathing.

"Shit!" He placed his fingers on Mike's cold neck and almost died. There was none. Mike was dead…no, not if he could help it. Placing two hands on top of each other on Mike's chest, he began the compressions. When he finished, he checked for a breath, but as expected there was nothing. He tilted Mike's head back, trying not to cringe at how cold Mike felt. _How long had he been like this? Son of a bitch! I should have checked on him earlier!_ He pinched the kid's nose and brought his mouth over Mike's, giving him oxygen. He watched as, thankfully, Mike's chest rose and fell with the forced air.

"Come on Mike, breathe, goddammit!" He repeated the CPR process, but it wasn't working…but Harvey wasn't going to give up, not even if his life depended on it.

"Breathe, Mike, breathe!" He felt tears rolling down his face as he looked at the unmoving man. He couldn't give up, he had to keep trying.

"Come on," he whispered as he did more compressions. "Come on, Mike. Breathe, please just breathe."

**TBC**

** Haha a cliffy! Poor Mike, but don't worry, of course he won't die! He's my ultimate favorite character on SUITS. Poor Harvey too :( Next chapter to come soon (probably Friday or Saturday). Reviews are appreciated. Until then :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry it took me awhile to update; I had a hard time ending the chapter and I wasn't sure **_**how**_** exactly I was going to do that. And then there was the editing and then I got caught up in so much stuff and I know I promised I would update it yesterday, but hey, better a few hours late than never, huh? Medical stuff is probably all wrong, so I apologize for that. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!**

Mike never ended up reviving; not until the paramedics rushed in and had to shock his heart. Almost a minute after they restarted it, he flat-lined once again, because his body still wasn't getting any air. They had to resort in shoving a damn tube down his throat; and during that time, Harvey watched the whole process in a devastated shock. He couldn't save Mike and now the kid couldn't even stay alive on his own. And the tube in his throat? That shit just wasn't right; and another thing that wasn't right was those douchebag associates crowding around the entrance, ogling the commotion. Harvey just wanted to punch them all in the face. The paramedics finally got Mike stable and fastened onto the stretcher yelling at the crowd to make a hole. Harvey took a deep breath and stood up, not caring how he or suit looked to anyone else. No doubt he got them dirty from kneeling on the disgusting cement floor. Just as he was stepping out of the room, the paramedic shouted and the tone in his voice was not good. Shifting his gaze to Mike, his face lost what color he had left in his face.

"He's seizing! We need to move fast!"

"God, Mike," Harvey whispered as he watched Mike shudder violently against the straps. He felt a warm hand on his arm and he looked down to see Donna staring after Mike with tears in her eyes.

"Please tell me he's gonna be okay," she whispered.

Harvey looked up and watched the gurney disappear behind the elevator doors. As much as he wanted to go, he knew that they wouldn't let him in the ambulance. Mike was at a high risk of crashing and they needed as much room as possible. He heard someone, possibly Louis, shout to the associates to get back to work and the hallway was silent once more. Swallowing, he looked at Donna again before heading back to his office. He didn't want to answer the question…he couldn't, because he didn't know if Mike would be okay and there was a huge possibility he wouldn't make it. God! He didn't want to think that way, but Hudson was dead so where did that leave Mike?

He sat down heavily and looked out the window into the bright sunny New York morning. He scowled; nothing about today was sunny and bright. The weather was really fucked up. He felt himself drift off until he heard a bottle hitting wood; when he turned around he saw Donna pouring two glasses of…whiskey.

"Here, you need this."

"No, I can't have that," he said flatly, feeling his throat tighten with emotion.

"Harvey-"

"I can't Donna…it's just too much."

"I barely poured half a cup."

"Donna, that's how Mike got sick. Before all this happened, Jessica informed me that my new client died from poison; poison that was in a whiskey bottle and both he and the kid had it. Mike was poisoned."

"Oh my god." Donna placed her cup down on the desk and closed the bottle. They could save that for a later date…or maybe never. She came back the desk and sat down, staring sadly at Harvey.

"Are _you_ gonna be okay? I mean you had to give him CPR, Harvey."

"Ask me that question in a day or so."

"How did this even happen?"

Harvey gulped and turned away from the secretary to look outside again.

"Harvey?"

The older man was silent. He didn't want to think how this had happened. Was the poison meant for the kid or was he just an innocent mistake? It was possible that it was meant more for Hudson than Mike, but stranger things had happened. Well, whoever did this was going to get a face full of lawsuits and maybe a few punches. But none of that mattered right now, Mike was in a dangerous place right now and he needed all the support he could get. He stood up and grabbed his jacket and without looking at Donna he started walking towards the door.

"I'm going to the hospital. You coming?"

Donna inwardly sighed. Harvey was really disturbed by all of this and he was avoiding the subject. She would give him some more time to think before she started asking questions. But for now, she really wanted to see if the pup was okay. It rattled her when she had just showed up in the crowd to see what was going on and she saw Mike was on a stretcher looking like death warmed over. She knew Mike looked sick, but he was so sick he needed to be hospitalized? And then he started convulsing; she was going to start crying right then and there. Mike had grown on her immensely and to see him have a seizure, let alone look sick period, made _her _sick.

She stood up and followed the silent man to the elevator and out to Ray's car. In a matter of minutes, they were quietly sitting in the waiting room anxiously anticipating answers.

*****Suits*****

_He was drowning; well, he felt like he was anyways. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't even see. His whole body felt like it was being stabbed by a bunch of little knives and probably worst of all, he couldn't feel his fingers or his toes. Did he lose them? What the hell happened anyways? Was he in an accident? Mike felt completely disoriented and all he could register was the faint smell of antiseptic. Hospital…or maybe his Grammy's nursing- oh god, Grammy! Where is she? It was getting tougher to breathe, like five elephants were sitting on his chest. He just wanted them off, he just wanted to see, and he just wanted to know what the hell was going on. Then, Mike started feeling tired and weak. _Maybe I'll just sleep for a while and I'll wake up to a normal day. Maybe this is all just a dream._ Mike drifted off and soon he was taken by the hands of darkness once more._

"We lost him again!" Shouted Dr. Kluger. "Get the paddles!"

A nurse pushed the crash cart to the doctor and he got the paddles ready. They had just gotten into the emergency room and this was maybe the third time he lost this guy and he had a feeling this wouldn't be the last. He had dealt with patients that had Ricin poisoning and they'd found out a little too late. Yeah, they got to the hospital, but they never made it past the surgery table. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen to the kid. He was young and healthy looking, so there could be a fifty-fifty chance he would make it. He shocked the kid four times, but nothing was working. If the CPR didn't help, he didn't think there would be anything else he could do.

"Come, Michael, come on," he whispered while pushing down roughly on the man's bare chest. Just when he thought it was over, the heart monitor began beeping slowly. Dr. Kluger threw his head back and closed his eyes, sighing in relief.

"Do some chest x-rays then start him on carbamazepine and antibiotics. Also, crank up the oxygen and put some cooling blankets on him; his fever is spiking."

The nurses nodded and they began their tasks. Dr. Kluger wiped his face tiredly as he stepped out of the room and pulled down the facemask. He loved his job, but the one thing he hated was telling the family bad news…and there was a lot of bad news. It was never easy but he might as well just get it over with. He took off his gloves and threw them out as he headed to the waiting room.

*****Suits*****

Harvey and Donna sat silently in the waiting room, knowing that if it was taking more than three hours for the doctor to show, meant that something was wrong. Every now and then Donna would go up to the nurse's station and ask if there was any news; each time it was the same damn response.

"He's still in surgery."

Donna just wanted to punch them all in the face, but she knew that wouldn't solve anything. Harvey hadn't said a word since he called Jessica- who had been in a meeting during the incident- to let her know where he and Donna were and what had happened to Mike. He kept his gaze to double doors while shifting his legs every few minutes. Just as he was going to start threatening people, a doctor with brownish-gray hair emerged through the doors. _Finally!_ But the look on the man's face told him there was going to be bad news. Donna seemed to know this, too, and she gripped Harvey's bicep nervously while they stood up together. Since they were the only two in the waiting room, the doctor knew that they were there for his patient.

"I assume you're here for Mr. Ross?"

"Yes," Harvey began. "I'm his…brother, Harvey Ross, and this is his friend, Donna."

Dr. Kluger hesitated before gesturing for the two to sit down. "Okay, well, I'm Dr. Jim Kluger and I am Mike's attending doctor. First off, I want to say that Michael is alive though he coded a couple times on the table and we barely managed to get him back. I have to ask; how did he get Ricin poisoning?"

Harvey pursed his lips and glanced at Donna. "I talked to his boss; he said they had drinks with a client and it must've been in the bottle or something, I didn't really stick around to hear the whole story."

The doctor nodded before continuing. "Okay and how long ago was that?"

"I think it was a day and a half ago."

_Crap. No wonder the kid was flat-lining so much._ "Well, like I said, Mike's alive, but he's stopped breathing and it doesn't seem like his body is strong enough to get oxygen on his own; we currently have him on the ventilator. His blood pressure was very low and not to mention a very high fever at 103. But, we do have him on cooling blankets and antibiotics that will, hopefully get that to a down safer number. The antibiotics should also help with severe dehydration he's obtained, as well."

Donna swallowed, tightening her grip on Harvey's arm. Things were not looking good for the pup. She looked at Harvey and saw that his face was stone-like, yet very pale. She knew he was scared; he just didn't want to show it in front of everyone.

"We are currently injecting him with carbamazepine, or tegretol, a treatment to help control the seizures. For someone whose waited this long to get medical attention, he's very lucky to be alive; ricin poisoning is not a laughing matter and, I hate to say this but, death from this poison usually occurs within 3-5 days. We will watch Michael very carefully and if he makes it past the five day mark, then we will know for sure that he'll be okay."

Donna nodded and bit her lip. "Will we be able to see him?"

"Yes; we are currently finishing up his chest x-rays to make sure there is no fluid in his lungs and then we'll be settling him into his room up in ICU. When the time comes, I'll send out a nurse to get you."

Harvey nodded and wiped a hand down his face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome and if you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to ask."

Harvey nodded once again as he and the doctor stood up to shake hands. When Dr. Kluger disappeared, he collapsed in his chair and took a shaky breathe.

"He's gonna be okay, Harvey," Donna whispered.

"He better be or I'll kick his ass."

Donna gave the man a watery smile while gently punching him in the shoulder. "Play nice."

He rolled his eyes; Mike was going to be okay…or so he thought.

*****Suits*****

"God dammit, Mike," muttered Harvey. He and Donna were standing outside the kid's room and they did not like what they saw. Mike was as pale as the sheets covering him; dark purple circles lined the underneath of his eyes giving them a sunken in look. There were so many wires, so many tubes and it made Harvey sick to his stomach. He really didn't want to see the kid look like that. It wasn't right. He watched Mike's chest bob up and down slowly in sync with the ventilator and he wished he could've found a way to prevent all this. Mike shouldn't have to go through this crap; it should've been him not a kid who had his whole life ahead of him.

"Okay, you're all set to go in; just watch out for the wires."

As soon as the nurse left, Donna rushed in, wanting to be in contact with Mike. When she touched his hand, she almost broke down crying. It was freezing; almost like he was…dead.

"Harvey, what are we gonna do with this kid?" She whispered and looked up.

But Harvey was still in the doorway, frozen to the spot. The expression on his face was unreadable, but she could tell he was stunned. And he was; he's never seen Mike so quiet before. The kid was usually telling him something he really could care less about or talking about cases or just plain babbling. But not this time; this time he was just too silent and still for his liking. He prayed Mike would be okay and in order for that to happen, the kid needed all the support he could get. Cautiously moving in, afraid that if he made one wrong move Mike would…_die_ again, he went over to the other side of the bed and sat down. Harvey wiped his mouth nervously as he watched Mike 'breathe.' He knew Donna was watching his every move, and he knew that _she _knew how he was really feeling; he just didn't want to show it.

The secretary seemed to read his mind, because she stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go get some coffee."

Harvey nodded only, then, realizing that Donna had already left. Now it was just him and Mike.

"Shit Mike, you really don't do things halfway. Seriously, you had to go and get yourself poisoned? Worst of all you didn't fucking tell me, or anyone for that matter, that you were feeling like crap? What were you thinking? You probably weren't. You are one fucking idiot, do you know that? Of course you do." Harvey smirked weakly while leaning over to brush Mike's sweaty hair off his forehead. "You better goddamn make it kid, or I swear…" he trailed off not knowing what to say. It made it even harder when Mike didn't return the banter. "We're here for you, kid. Just keep fighting and we'll figure out who did this." Squeezing Mike's shoulder gently, he leaned back and watched his associate- his kid brother- sleep, what he hoped was, peacefully.

*****Suits*****

**Two Days Later**

Dr. Kluger sat in his office, looking over the files for his patient, Mike Ross. Nothing was working; the guy was still having frequent seizures, which by the way, was scaring the shit out of the brother and the red-head. His fever, thankfully wasn't getting higher, but unfortunately wasn't getting lower, either. And worst of all, he still could not breathe on his own. He didn't understand, even if they cut it really close on discovering the poison, he should be at least improving. Shaking his head, he turned the page, hoping to find an explanation; and he did…but it wasn't good.

"Shit." He stood up, leaving the file on his desk and trotted to his patient's room. The brother had demanded that if he found _anything_ he was to be informed immediately or he would sue him. When he asked what for he said: "I'll find something."

He slid to a stop at the door and he knocked, "Mr. Ross."

Harvey and Donna looked up from the prone form on the bed and immediately they knew the doctor had something. Reluctantly, Harvey stood up and left Mike to go out into the hallway.

"Find something?"

"Yes; but there's good news and there's bad news."

Harvey frowned. _How could there be good news in this fucking situation?_

"Good news is, I found the problem; bad news is, his liver and kidneys are slightly damaged, did he get into an accident or something?"

_Let's go with or something. Damn, he knew that someday all that pot smoking Mike used to do would cause a problem. He was going to kill the kid._ Harvey shook his head. "No, none that I know of."

"Well, anyways the strain of the poison is too much for them. They are unable to filter the drugs properly and I'm afraid his organs are failing, Harvey; he's dying."

**TBC**

** Maybe Mike will die, maybe he won't. You never know how my mind works. But eh, kind of a slow chapter, but I kept you guys waiting long enough. Hope you liked it and I wasn't sure if I made Harvey a little OOC in this chapter. Oh well, anyways next chapter to come, so stay tuned :) Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Holy shit did you see last Thursday's SUITS! That was unbelievable, it was so scary! Donna better come back because the show will not be the same without her and even though I kinda watch the show for Mike, I 3 Donna too!**

The two Pearson-Hardman workers watched soundlessly as Dr. Kluger and a couple nurses began the process of drawing Mike's blood before inserting two catheters into his bare arm connecting to a giant dialysis machine next to his bed.

Harvey's shoulder's slumped drastically. _Mike's dying. Mike was fucking dying._ He couldn't believe this was happening. Not a couple nights ago Mike was lippy, annoying, and buoyant as usual. Now he was half- dead in the hospital with a 40 percent chance of surviving. This was his fault; he should have gone to Vegas on his own. He and Mike should be working right now, sharing movie quotes and eating the kid's favorite stuffed crust pizza. That reminded him; when Mike got out of this- and he would, because he wouldn't believe otherwise- he was going to buy the kid stuff crust pizzas for a year. Mike really needed them, too; he was way too skinny and _way_ too pale.

"I'm gonna kill that kid," Donna whispered. She was shocked but then again, she wasn't. She had a feeling that someday Mike's prolonged pot smoking was gonna come back someday and bite him in the ass. And that day happened to be today; what luck.

After about ten minutes, Dr. Kluger stepped out of the room with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"We have the dialysis up and running; hopefully now his organs can filter the drugs properly. From then on it'll be touch and go; hopefully within a month or so, Michael will wake up."

"A month!" Harvey said, dripping from his tone. A whole fucking month of silent, lifeless Mike? He didn't know if Donna or himself could handle that. Mike has become an important part of their lives and to get this new information made them both queasy.

"Yes, well his body has been weakened and I'm surprised he's made it this long." Suddenly Kluger's pager went off and he smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I have to run; you can go back and sit with him if you'd like."

Harvey turned back to look at his ill associate before clearing his throat and walking off.

"Where are you going?" Donna said in a quiet voice.

"I'll be right back; I just…" Harvey trailed off as he passed through some doors and disappeared.

Donna frowned sadly, but knew the man needed space right now. Sighing, she and went back into the pup's room. The dialysis machine was intimidating and she could see Mike's blood flowing through the clear tubes. She shook her head as she sat down and carefully took the kid's hand while smoothing his hair back.

"You better pull through kid; Harvey's not himself and…he's worried about you, Mike. Just keep fighting and we'll be here when you wake up. Just please don't make it a month." She didn't really expect Mike to say anything but she wished he would at least move a finger, cough, groan, anything!

*****Suits*****

Harvey pushed the door open to the men's bathroom and made sure no one else was occupying it, before smashing his fist into the wall; only then did he realize it was tiled. He snatched his hand back and cradled it against his chest. It was throbbing in agony and no doubt it was broken or at least sprained. But, he could've cared less; Mike was in much more pain than he would ever be. Without hesitation he locked himself in a stall and sank next to the toilet; in a matter of seconds he released everything he's eaten in the past couple of days. When he finished after five minutes, he wiped his mouth and leaned against the stall tiredly. He couldn't lose Mike; not just, because he didn't want to hire another associate, but because Mike mattered. Even if he said he didn't care about anything and anyone but himself, Mike was like a brother to him. He and the kid made a great team and if Mike di…if Mike gave up, nothing would ever be the same. Donna wouldn't be the same, he wouldn't be the same, the whole damn_ firm_ wouldn't be the same. The kid had grown on him; he had made him go soft. Unbelievable! He cleared his throat as he stood up shakily, flushed the bile down, and staggered over to the sink. When he looked into the mirror, he realized he hasn't cleaned himself up since Mike was taken in; his face was drawn and a bit sweaty as well. His usually slicked back hair was strewn all over the place and there were dark circles under his tired eyes. He was a complete mess. Swallowing, he turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face. He had to get himself together…for the kid. He was no good to Mike if he looked like shit. Once he made sure he looked presentable, he dried his face off with a paper towel and fixed his tie.

When he got back to Mike's room, he half hoped the kid would be awake, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Mike was practically in a coma- a goddamn freakin' coma- and for once, he couldn't do anything about it. He hated the feeling of helplessness and his wanted to do something to help the kid. But he knew there was nothing he could do but wait and stay by Mike every step of the way.

*****Suits*****

The month went by extremely slow. Each day would be the same and each day Harvey wanted to start pulling his hair out. Mike hadn't done _anything_, which was to be expected, but there was no difference in his brainwaves, heartbeat or temperature. Harvey had been forced, by Donna _and_ Jessica, to go home and freshen up, get some rest and eat something. It took a lot of threatening to get Harvey out of the hospital seat and then finally Donna said, "You wouldn't want Mike to see you like this when he wakes up, do you?" And she was right, if the kid saw him like he was who knows what he'd say. So, he went home took a shower and ate a salad; he wasn't very hungry. After that, he went to bed, but he didn't get much rest; all he could think about was Mike and that the kid was probably scared and confused. When he decided he wasn't gonna be able to rest until he knew Mike was awake and talking, he changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed a jacket and drove back to the hospital.

A couple weeks later, Mike started showing signs of improvement. His temperature was decreasing, gradually, and the doctor's tests showed that his liver and kidneys were growing stronger so they were able to take him off dialysis. Even though the kid looked a bit yellow in the face and his lungs still weren't healed enough to handle stress on their own, other things were improving and that's all Harvey cared about at the moment. On another note, when all this was over, he was going to force the kid to start running, joining a gym, or anything exercise related, because frankly Mike looked like a friggin' twig…and biking wouldn't be enough.

After a month, Harvey and even the doctors were starting to get worried. There was no reason as to why Mike wasn't waking up. Harvey was also forced to go back to work occasionally, but Jessica was kind enough to give him pro bonos so he wouldn't have to work as hard and it wouldn't take up as much time.

"Come on, kid, you gotta wake up. I know you like keeping me waiting, but I'm gonna kick your ass if you sleep any longer."

"Harvey, be nice," Donna smirked, but the grin disappeared as she looked back to Mike.

"I am being nice," he replied, trying to make it come out in a cheery tone, but instead it was flat. He lost the will to joke around and tease people; Louis especially. The Junior Partner had been stunned when he gloated about winning case and Harvey just replied with a 'congrats' before walking off. Yeah, he really scared the guy. Harvey smirked briefly at the memory before sighing and standing up to go get coffee.

Just as he was beginning to step out the door, he heard a small whimper come from the bed.

"Harvey?" Donna said in an excited, yet petrified tone. "I felt his fingers twitch."

The older man spun around and rushed back to Mike's side, grabbing the small hand gently.

"Mike? Mike can you hear me, kid?"

Absolute silence.

"Maybe it-"

Suddenly, Mike's eyes snapped open and he began panicking, his limbs weakly flailing. His breathing was rapid and choked and his hand was itching to rip whatever was down his throat out.

"Mike! Mike, calm down; come on kid look at me!"

Mike's glassy eyes moved to the direction of the voice and found himself looking into brown orbs. Harvey gently cupped a hand on Mike's face and tried to calm him down.

"Mike, I need you to listen to me, alright? There is a tube down your throat that's helping you breathe. I'll get a doctor to see if we can get it out."

Mike nodded slowly, but at that moment Harvey had a feeling the kid was going to be sick. His assumption was right when Mike started gagging and in an instant, he threw up all over himself, the bed and Harvey's clothes.

Donna stood up frantically and ran to the door to shout for help. In a flurry, they were pushed out, once again, and forced to only watch as the doctor tried calming Mike down and pulled the tube out of the kid's throat. Mike continued to puke, even when most of the time, there was nothing. He heard the doctor shout something, but he couldn't quite make it out; he realized they were going to sedate him, but just as they were, Mike's eyes rolled to the back of his head and passed out. _Poor kid._ The commotion ended as fast as it started. The nurses cleaned Mike up, changing his gown, the sheets, the pillows, everything. Donna was going to tell Harvey to go home and clean up, but luckily he was smart enough to bring an extra set of clothes, so he would wash up in the hospital showers and change here.

*****Suits*****

He felt like shit; his whole body was aching, his throat was burning and his mouth tasted nasty. _Bad hangover, maybe? No this felt completely different._ As he was slowly entering the world of the living, he could hear an annoying beeping sound by his head and something was weighting his hand down. That's when he realized. Hospital. The only problem was he had no idea _why_ he was there. _Maybe I fell off my bike and hit my head? Yeah that sounds about right._ Satisfied, he forced open his eyes and looked around; to his right was a familiar looking red-head woman who was resting in a chair and to his left was an older man who looked like crap. The guy's hand was stretched out and slightly covering his. Was that…Harvey? He wanted to know what the hell was going on and Harvey would probably be the only one with answers. He tried groaning, but all the came out was a squeak. _What the hell? Well, his voice was under construction right now, so what about his fingers? _With all his energy, he moved his fingers a short distance and apparently that's all Harvey needed to wake up.

"Mike?" Harvey said in surprise. "Donna, wake up."

"Huh? Oh my god, Mike! Geez, kid, how could you scare me like that?"

Mike smiled tiredly at her and squeezed her hand as a 'sorry.'

"That's alright, kiddo. Just don't let it happen again. I'll go get the doctor." She stood up and left the room, but Harvey knew she wasn't just getting the doctor. She knew Harvey wanted some time with his associate.

Mike returned his gaze to Harvey and the young man received a small grin. "You got puke all over my clothes."

Mike gave Harvey a once over before smiling and opening his mouth. "At least it wasn't a suit…was it?" He whispered in a scratchy voice. He grimaced in pain as he brought a shaky hand to massage his throat.

Harvey snorted and grabbed a cup, filling it with ice chips before passing it to Mike. "No; good thing, though, because then you'd be owing me _a lot_ of money."

Mike sucked on some ice before rolling his eyes and settling back down on the pillow.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Like I was road kill. Everything hurts," he whispered as he closed his eyes and shifted on the bed to get more comfortable.

Harvey smirked and leaned back in the chair while looking Mike over wearily. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked cautiously.

Mike opened his eyes to a half mast and stared at Harvey drowsily. "Fell off my bike, right? Cause it sure feels like it, only adding a big ass truck into the equation."

Harvey's smile vanished and frown appeared in its wake. It was completely understandable that a _normal minded_ person wouldn't remember what happened, but this was Mike Ross- the kid with the freaky memory for god sake!

"Right Harvey?" Mike said, becoming anxious.

"Uh, no kid; you were poisoned."

Mike's eyes widened as he tried sitting up, but only resulted in him becoming breathless.

"Hey, calm down; take it easy, Mike. You're okay now."

"How the hell did I…who…" Mike began hyperventilating and Harvey was starting to get worried.

"Mike! Calm. Down."

"I…can't…Harvey! Oh god…I…c-can't breathe! Harvey…I can't…b-breathe; s-someone…tried to…kill me?"

"Mi-" but before Harvey could finish, Mike sagged against the pillows, unconscious.

"Mike?" Harvey said nervously as he stood up in his chair and shook the younger man. "Michael!"

Just then, Donna and Dr. Kluger came in. Donna gasped and the doctor ran over to his patient's side to see why the blood pressure was so high.

"Harvey, what the hell happened?" Donna asked.

"I don't know, I think he just panicked."

"I'll need you two to step out for the moment so I can check his vitals."

So, once again, they waited out in the hallway, impatiently awaiting answers.

"What did you say to him?" Donna barked.

"Nothing! All _he_ asked was what happened and I told him; he was going to find out sooner or later and I figured he'd want to hear it from me."

"Ugh! Harvey, you don't tell a sick, weak, easy-to-stress-out person that someone poisoned him. His body isn't ready for that."

Harvey bit his lip as he turned to watch Dr. Kluger check Mike's fever, jot some things down on the clipboard, then check the heart monitor. Finally, the doctor stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"What happened?" Harvey asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, like you said, he just panicked and the extra oxygen made him pass out. He should be fine and possibly wake up in the next half hour. But, I must say, other than that everything things to be working perfectly; it's a miracle actually. I had my doubts; I didn't think Mike's organs would heal so quickly. Within the next week or so, he should be able to get discharged- in to someone's care, of course."

"It'll be me," Harvey said without blinking. Mike was not going to stay in the crap-hole of an apartment.

"Great! When the time comes, I'll have a nurse bring you those papers to sign."

"Thanks."

*****Suits*****

"You scared the shit outta me, kid."

"Huh?" Mike groaned rolling his head on the pillow. "Harvey?"

"In the flesh," the older man smirked. He was, once again, the only one in the room, since Donna had gone home to freshen up and then make sure his apartment was guest worthy.

Mike licked his dry lips before taking a deep breath and propping himself higher onto the pillows. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost two months."

The kid stared at him in disbelief, but when he saw the solemn look on his boss's face, he knew he wasn't lying.

"Whoa."

"Yeah; whoa. But I'm glad you're okay."

"Did I die or something?" Mike joked, but his smiled was wiped off his face when Harvey didn't smile.

"I…I died?"

Harvey nodded. He didn't really want to talk about this, because it would bring up horrid memories of lifeless, pale, dying Mike, but he had to.

"Yeah…about four times. They almost didn't think you'd make it."

"Four ti-" Mike took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he actually _died_, let alone _four_ fucking times. What would've happened with his Grammy, what about Donna and…god the shit Harvey must've went through when this happened.

"And you want to know _why_ you almost didn't make it?" Harvey said in a more angrier tone.

Mike quirked an eyebrow, but waited for Harvey to speak.

"Because of your goddamn smoking."

"But I don't even-"

"Doesn't matter, kid. Did you know marijuana has lasting effects on the body? Not to mention it damaged your fucking liver and kidneys. You had to be put on a friggin' machine to get the antibiotics to do their job in saving you! Donna wants to kill you, _I_ want to kill you and…we both almost lost you permanently, because of your goddamn smoking."

Mike looked at Harvey in astonishment. _Yeah, Harvey went through _a lot_ of shit lately._

Neither of them said anything for a moment, so Mike lay back on the pillows and became lost in his thoughts. Maybe about twenty minutes later, the kid opened his mouth and looked at his boss.

"I'm sorry, Harvey."

Harvey smiled at Mike momentarily before letting all the anger at the kid evaporate.

"It's alright and I'm sorry for yelling at you…just don't let it happen again. And if you're feeling like goddamn dog shit, you come to me and you let me know, got that?"

"Aye, aye captain."

Then there was more silence before it was broken by Mike…again.

"So…you said someone poisoned me?"

"You remember that?"

Mike raised his eyebrows for brief second before rubbing his eyes tiredly. Harvey knew the kid was going to fall back asleep soon, so he had to make this quick.

"Yeah, you were."

"By who, do you know?"

"No, but it wasn't an attack against you. You were just caught in the crossfires; the poison was meant for Hudson."

"The guy we met yester- a few months ago?"

"The very same."

"Is he okay?"

"He's dead."

"Oh…guess I was lucky, then."

"Very."

Mike smiled and coughed a little into his hand. "Thanks, Harvey."

The older man rolled his eyes, but gently patted Mike on the shoulder. "You're welcome, kid." The kid might like him now, but just wait until he found out he was staying at Harvey's.

**TBC**

** Stay tuned for more! Poor Harvey and Mike and sorry if anyone seemed OOC in this chapter or medical info isn't right; Reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Funny episode last Thursday. "You just got Litt up!" hahahahaha unbelievable :) Anyways, excited for tomorrows because….we get to see Donna again! YAAY! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! BTW since I've made you guys wait so long, the next chapter is done and it'll be updated tomorrow :) And don't worry my two other stories are being written right now, I haven't forgotten about them :)**

Mike's fever rose again, not too high, but enough to make him look and feel like shit. His face was flushed and sweaty, and he was curled up in a fetal position on the hospital bed moaning softly. His stomach was also cramping and the older lawyer assumed it was some aftereffects of the poison. He had gone out to find Dr. Kluger to see if he could get the kid some more pain meds while Donna sat by Mike's side, rubbing the shivering man's back in soothing circles; she felt extremely bad for the pup and hated that he had to go through.

"You're gonna be alright, kid. Harvey's gonna get the doctor and he'll give you some meds for the pain."

"W-wish he would h-hurry up. H-hurts-s-s," Mike slurred and he coughed harshly.

Donna closed her eyes, hating the sound Mike's tortured coughs that rang throughout the room. "I know, pup, it shouldn't be any longer; just hold on for a few more moments."

"I'll t-try."

Three minutes later Dr. Kluger came in, followed by Harvey and both he and Donna watched as the doctor checked over the young associate. Harvey's assumptions turned out to be correct; the poison was never pumped out, because they had been too late, therefore aftereffects of the illness were going to happen.

"Can you just give him something?" Donna asked angrily. "He's in a lot of pain."

"Of course." Dr. Kluger pulled out a syringe and inserted the pain medication into Mike's IV in a matter of seconds, the pain lines on Mike's face disappeared and his body relaxed. He sighed in relief and before they knew it, he was fast asleep.

Harvey rolled his eyes but was thankful that Mike was no longer in pain. Dr. Kluger turned to him and smiled in sympathy. "The medicine should last for the next five hours or so; the cramps, however, won't go away until the next few days and his immune system is going to very vulnerable to viruses for the next week, so be sure to keep him eating and drinking fluids. But, these things are normal with what happened, so I feel that he's ready to go home, I just need you to fill out a few things."

Harvey nodded and followed the doctor out of the room, while Donna sat back down and resumed massaging Mike's back.

*****Suits*****

Harvey looked up from the discharge papers and at Mike. The kid was still out and it always amazed him how long this guy could sleep…but once again, Mike was like a teenager and teens _loved_ to sleep ridiculously long hours. He shook his head and signed his name on the paper. He was just about to get up and go find the doctor when Donna shook her head and took the forms from him.

"I'll bring them; you stay here with the kid."

"That means _I _gotta wake him up," Harvey whined.

"Exactly; I, for one, do not want to deal with a grumpy puppy."

"Thanks," Harvey grumbled and turned to the sleeping kid. Dealing with a grumpy Mike was no walk in the park. He'd be stubborn, whining and bold. _Well, here goes nothing._ He leaned over, placing a gentle hand on the kid's shoulder and shook it.

"Mike…Mike wake up, kid."

Mike groaned but remained asleep.

Harvey huffed and pursed his lips. "Mike, wake up before I pour ice water on your face."

The kid groaned again, and this time Harvey was rewarded with tired blue eyes. _Annoyed, _tired blue eyes.

"Hmmm, what do you want?"

"Wake up, I'm taking you home."

This seemed to lift the pup's sprits a little. He rubbed his eyes groggily and sat up slowly. "S'bout time, this bed is killing me."

"I'd trade that bed for this goddamn chair any day; and how can you complain about that bed when you're sleeping non-stop for hours?"

"Not my fault, that's the drugs."

Harvey rolled his eyes. At that moment, a nurse came in with a wheelchair and smiled at the two of them. "Here's this for when you're ready, Mr. Ross. I assumed your brother will be bringing you home?"

"M-My brother?" He looked at Harvey in confusion before the light bulb lit up in his brain. "Oh yeah, yeah. Sorry, I'm just a bit tired."

"That's understandable, Mike. And don't forget to stop by the nurse's station to pick up your medications."

Mike smiled, but as soon as the young nurse left, he frowned and looked up at Harvey.

"Do I really have to leave in that? I can walk perfectly fine." _Whining Mike._

"I'm pretty sure it's hospital procedure, kid."

Mike groaned. "Come on, I'm not a total cripple!"

Harvey smirked._ Stubborn Mike._ "Tell you what, if you can walk to the bathroom and change by yourself, then you won't have to use that."

"Good; I'll prove you wrong, Mr. I-_think_-I'm-always-right." _Bold Mike._

"Alright, hot-shot, show me whatcha got."

Mike threw the covers off his fever-ridden body and swung his legs to the side of the bed. He glanced at Harvey, who just raised his eyebrow, before looking down at his feet. He could do this, he was smarter than Harvey, and he knew what he was doing. Shaky legs pulled himself off the bed and he stood still for a moment, letting the dizziness pass.

"See? Told you; now I don't need a wheelchair."

"Go," smirked the older lawyer, gesturing to the bathroom.

Mike nodded and took a step. But as soon as he did, the floor seemed to slide out from under him. The next thing he knew, a strong pair of arms caught him and lowered him into a sitting position on the floor.

"Still think you can walk, kid?"

*****Suits*****

Mike grumbled the whole way out of the hospital, not feeling too ecstatic about being in a wheelchair. Harvey was chuckling in amusement and Donna was scolding him, saying that it was for the best until he got used to being upright again. But, both the older people did not fail to miss the way Mike was trembling and coughing. Dr. Kluger said it was to be expected, but it looked a lot worse than it should be. Mike was even in a grey hoodie and sweatpants Donna had brought earlier and he was shivering like he was naked in the arctic. They stopped by the nurse's station to pick up the antibiotics and pain pills before stepping outside into the warm New York air. Mike was glad for this, because now his body was freezing; it just didn't seem to want to make up its mind. Hot, cold, hot, cold. He hated it. He was also glad he was able to get out of the god forbidden wheelchair, yet he was still a bit shaky on his legs. Luckily, Donna and Harvey were by his side to help him into the backseat. Already exhausted, he rested his forehead against the window and drifted off, not even realizing that Harvey and Donna got in or that the car had started moving.

***0()0***

Harvey watched wearily as Mike slept against the window, his breath fogging up the glass every time he exhaled. He had to admit, he was worried about the kid; the fever didn't seem to be going away…again and his breathing sounded like someone was scraping a wire rake on tar. But…at least Mike was breathing period. Donna, too, was watching the kid with a scrutinizing eye, worried that at any giving moment, his chest would stop moving.

"Will you guys please stop staring at me? It's really starting to creep me out," Mike croaked, his eyes still closed.

Donna and Harvey shared a look of surprise before looking away from the kid. In seven minutes, Ray stopped outside of Harvey's condo and opened the car doors for everyone. Mike opened his eyes when he felt the fresh air on his face and frowned immediately.

"This isn't my apartment, Harvey."

"Yeah, genius, I know that; you're staying with me, because you're immune system is weak and who knows how many goddamn diseases are floating around in that crap you call an apartment."

"Haha," Mike laughed sarcastically as Harvey helped him out of the town car.

Just as they were getting into the elevator, another stomach cramp crashed through Mike like a violent wave. He grunted in pain as he doubled over, almost collapsing onto the floor. Harvey caught him underneath the armpits and propped him against the wall.

"Michael…Mike can you hear me? Say something."

"Harvey, he's cramping again, he won't be able to say anything 'cause he's in so much pain," Donna whispered kneeling down and letting Mike's head resting on her shoulder.

Harvey pursed his lips and put an assuring hand on Mike's head and ran his fingers through the blond hair. He hated the sounds of whimpers and labored breathing coming from someone he cared about, and he wished it would all just be over.

"We're almost there, kid, just hang tight."

Once they got inside Harvey's condo, the two nearly dragged Mike into Harvey's bedroom and sat him down. The kid fell onto his side, his arms wrapped around his stomach protectively as his damaged stomach kept stabbing him brutally.

Donna rushed to her purse to grab the meds and filled up a glass of water.

"Here Mike, take these," she whispered.

Mike opened an eye and saw what the red-head was holding out to him. _Heavenly pain pills, thank you Donna!_ He grabbed them along with that water and swallowed them down. At first it took a moment for the pills to take effect, but within the next minute, Mike's tremors decreased and the look of pain on his face faded as he fell into a drug induced sleep once more.

"God," Harvey said as he watched Donna pull off Mike's shoes and tuck him under the covers, making sure he was comfortable. "I swear this kid is gonna be the death of me, Donna."

"Drinks?"

"Yes, please."

Harvey walked into the living room and dropped onto the couch while Donna went to the kitchen. The secretary made a move for whiskey, but decided against it and just got two beers from the fridge. She sat down next to Harvey and passed him the drink while opening her own.

"Thanks." Harvey cracked open his bottle and took a long sip. When he stopped, he looked towards his bedroom.

"He'll be okay, Harvey. It'll just take a while for him to recover. He's asleep and pain free, so you need to relax and watch some football." Donna grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. She placed her drink down and began massaging Harvey's tense shoulders.

"Marry me, Donna."

"I did, seven years ago."

Harvey smiled and closed his eyes drifting off into a much needed sleep.

*****Suits*****

"Ahem, am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice broke through his sleep filled mind. He blinked open his eyes and saw Mike standing by the counter with a questioning look on his pale face. Then he saw Donna resting on his leg and he rolled his eyes, looking back at the kid.

"Have I told you that you're a real pain in my ass?" Harvey said, gently picking Donna's head up and replacing his leg with a pillow.

"Only a million times," Mike said, rubbing his eyes tiredly before rummaging through cabinets for food.

"Seriously Harvey, no cereal? How did you live?"

"By eating real food," the older man grumbled, stretching and moving into the kitchen. "And who said you could act like you live here and attack my food supplies."

"One, cereal _is_ a food and two, I'm hungry."

Harvey rolled his eyes and went to his fridge. "Sit; I'll show you what a real lawyer eats."

"Bring it on."

*****Suits*****

"When did Harvey Specter know how to cook?" Mike said, his voice muffled, because of his mouth stuffed with eggs.

"I don't live off of fast food and restaurants all the time, you know. And slow down before you choke and start spitting food all over my kitchen."

"Nice to know you care more about me then your kitchen," Mike said sarcastically as he shoveled another forkful of omelet in his mouth.

"And nice to hear you boys love each other," a voice came from the couch. Donna sat up and smirked at them. Standing up, she made her way into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna head out; you boys behave and Mike," she kissed him on the cheek, earning a surprised look from the young man. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Donna," Mike smiled.

"Call me if you need anything," she whispered to Harvey. With that she disappeared out the door.

"Kiss from the secretary; is there something I should know, Mike?" Harvey joked.

Mike scoffed as he began to take another bite. Suddenly, his head began pounding violently, causing him to drop the fork with a clatter onto his plate. He clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Why, all of a sudden, was he getting a goddamn headache?

"Mike? Kid, what's wrong?" Harvey said dropping his fork and placing a hand on Mike's trembling shoulder.

"H-Head," was all Mike could get out.

Harvey quickly turned down the lights before moving back to Mike's side.

"Mike talk to me."

Finally the kid lifted his head, but kept his eyes closed and his fingers on his temples. The headache seemed to evaporate gradually, but he wanted to be safe. Something happened when he was having his temporary migraine…like almost a vision. But it wasn't a vision for something in the future, more like he was remembering the past. It was probably nothing, though, so he didn't want to alert the man.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I think it passed…j-just a headache…I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…sounds like you care."

"Shut up and go lay down on the couch or you're never gonna get better."

"Whatever, bossy."

Harvey shook his head as he cleaned the breakfast plates while Mike went to go lay down on the couch. When he heard the TV turn on he scoffed in disbelief.

"I didn't know resting meant staring at a TV screen."

"But I'm not even tired!"

"God, you can be such a five-year old," Harvey grumbled and sat down in a chair next to the couch.

Mike flicked through the channels before settling on Law & Order: Criminal Intent.

"Really? Law & Order? I'm ten times better then these guys."

"It's a TV show, Harvey, what'd you expect?"

Harvey shrugged but turned to the screen. Maybe half an hour later, he heard a thunk from the couch and turned to see what the noise was. Mike's eyes were no longer glued to the screen, instead they were closed, his mouth slack and his head facing the ceiling. His arm was hanging off the side of the couch and not too far below, laid the remote. The kid must've dropped it when he fell asleep. Only Mike Ross. Harvey shook his head and resumed watching Law & Order until he fell asleep himself.

*****Suits*****

**Three Days Later**

Mike's eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly. He was still at Harvey's and he'd gone to bed early, because his head was killing him again and his stomach cramps left him exhausted. He looked at the clock tiredly while massaging his aching head. _2:53._ He groaned and flopped back onto the pillows, hoping that he could fall back asleep. Thankfully he did, but he only got in a full hour. When Mike woke up at 3:53, he sat up gasping for a breath, sweating profusely through his t-shirt. Now he knew why he was having those headaches; he was remembering what happened…and he knew who killed Hudson and who tried to kill him.

*****Suits*****

Harvey pulled himself of the couch and stretched, wincing when he heard his bones crack. It was 5:25 in the morning and he couldn't sleep, because he had a gut feeling something was wrong. Maybe it was Mike; he walked quickly to his bedroom, hoping that he'd find his associate alive and sleeping peacefully. Quietly, he opened the door and looked inside; he expected was too see Mike snoring away, lost in the world of sleep. But what he saw made him pale. Mike was gone; the bed was empty, and the kid's shoes and jacket were missing.

"Shit," he muttered. He went to the bathroom, hoping Mike was in there, but it was empty as well. Where the hell did the kid go?

"Mike?" God, at moments like this, he wished his apartment wasn't so freakin' big. "Mike!" No response.

Suddenly his phone beeped loudly, indicating he'd gotten a new message. Something told him it wouldn't be good news. He snatched it off the counter and saw that it was from Mike. _Where the hell are you kid?_ He opened the message and frowned before he paled even more.

"Son of a bitch," he growled as he hastily put some jeans, a sweatshirt, and shoes and grabbed his wallet before rushing out the door. He dialed Mike's number while getting into his own car, knowing there wasn't enough time to call Ray. He must of tried getting ahold of the kid fifty times, but each time he got the stupid voicemail. He looked back at the text he'd gotten from his associate and thanked the lord that the streets weren't too busy. He didn't know how much time he'd have before he was too late.

"What the hell are you thinking, kid?"

_From: Mike_

_ Received: 5:03am_

_ 'I found out who killed Hudson; Katherine Miller, owner of his rival company. I'm going back to Las Vegas to confront her. Press until it hurts, right? Anyways, I'll let you know how it goes; don't wait up.'_

**TBC**

** What's Mike getting himself into now? Geez he's gonna get himself killed again maybe, maybe not. Stay tuned for the next installment. :) Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Last chapter! :) Hope you like it! BTW: To whoever watched tonight's episode: HOW AWESOME WAS IT! SO UNBELIEVABLE! Ahem…anyways on with the story!**

**1 ½ Hours earlier**

Mike clicked on his computer, the brightness nearly blinding him and definitely jarring his pounding headache. He was onto something, he knew it. He remembered that he, Hudson, and Harvey were sitting at their table in the casino and he couldn't help but notice the brunette haired woman that kept glaring at them. They weren't doing anything annoying and they weren't being loud so why would she be staring daggers at them? He tried not to dwell on the thought that there was something suspicious about her, but he couldn't help it. He looked away for no more than two minutes and when he looked back up, she was gone. Their drinks were coming and he decided it was probably nothing but one of those people that were mad at others for no apparent reason.

He looked around the dark, silent office while waiting for the computer to start up. It was always so different when he was the only one there and everyone was home sleeping. Well, not everyone; the night janitors were there and he was always on a first name basis with them, because of the many all-nighters he's pulled. He shivered, even though he was wearing a sweatshirt, and looked back to his computer screen. _4:30. _He knew he should be resting since he was still sick, but he knew he wouldn't be able to let things go until the matter was settled. Sighing, he opened up Hudson's files and while he knew everything that was on the papers, there was one document that Hudson had told them it was nothing and not to read it. Well, now that 'nothing' could be a crucial 'something.' Opening the confidential document, he scanned the words carefully until he came across a paragraph that spiked his interest and caused his eyes to widen.

_Rival Company: Katherine Miller Hydraulics; owner: Katherine J. Miller. Tried to sue Jonathan Hudson's company numerous times on false accounts and accusations. Hudson has a restraining order against her._

Mike's heart beat faster in excitement. He clicked on the link to the restraining order and read up on that before opening a picture of Ms. Miller. She was exactly how he remembered her: dark brunette hair, green eyes, an even amount of freckles on her nose and a sinister smile showing pearly white teeth. He found her; she killed Hudson, she nearly killed him, and he _knew_ she did. Well, he wasn't going to let it go unpunished; he was going to give her a piece of his mind. Shutting of the monitor, he took out his phone and texted Harvey. He knew the man was going to kick his ass for what he was gonna do, but this was personal. _Time to go back to Las Vegas._

*****Suits*****

Harvey got to the airport in record time, but it still wasn't fast enough. He bought a ticket for the next flight out to Las Vegas and hoped to find Mike sitting in the waiting area. But he hadn't and that could only mean one thing: Mike was either already there or still on the plane. He was gonna kill that kid; he had read up on this Katherine Miller and bet money that Mike failed to notice her history of violence. She was arrested twice for attempted murder and he was surprised the bitch still had a company. But everything was starting to come together; this Miller woman was the perfect fit to Hudson's murder and she was a person not to be messed with. Now his idiot associate was gonna confront her on his own and that meant trouble. Mike was going to get himself killed…and after all they've been through. He tried Mike's cell again and this time it told him the phone was out of service. Great, Mike was still on the plane. God, Donna was gonna kill him; and if Mike died, he'd never be able to live it down. Harvey sat down and tried to relax, waiting eagerly for his flight to be announced.

*****Suits*****

As Mike got off the plane, he felt completely worse than he did five hours ago. He must've had five cups of ginger ale for his stomach and he knew it was only a matter of time before the cramping hit him at full force. At times on the plane it had and he was asked numerous times if he was okay or the plane needed to land so he could get to a hospital; and every time he played it off as eating some bad shrimp. The pain was excruciating, but he wasn't about to take his pill, because those just made him sleepy and weak. He coughed harshly, earning him a bunch of concerned and alarmed looks from the passersby. He sniffed and hugged his body tightly before heading outside and hailing a taxi. Right after he told the driver his destination, his phone began beeping repeatedly; he had a dozen missed calls from Harvey. Yep, he was a dead man. Suddenly, his phone rang and it wasn't hard to guess who it was.

"Harvey."

_"What the hell are you doing, Mike?"_

"I already told you; I'm gonna talk to Katherine Miller."

_"Yeah, I know that already, but why are you doing it alone? Do you have any idea how dangerous this could be?"_

"Aww, do you care about me?" Mike coughed. He heard Harvey sigh in annoyance and he smiled.

_"Don't go and confront the woman until I get there. It'll be one more hour; I'm on the plane now."_

"Then how are you calling me?"

_"Doesn't matter; do not handle her by yourself."_

"Harvey, I can't wait one hour. Besides I'm almost there and I can deal with this on my own. I'll be fine and nothing bad will happen so don't worry."

_"I'm not worrying, I just know you're going to do something stupid, get in trouble, and then get your ass thrown in jail."_

Mike rolled his eyes. "Bye, Harvey."

_"Mi-"_ Mike hung up before Harvey had the chance to finish. He'd be fine; what was the worst that could happen anyways?

Harvey cursed silently as he hung up the plane phone and sat back in his chair. Like he told Mike, he was an hour away from Las Vegas, but of course Mike had to be impatient and go ahead on his own. He had to admit, though, part of him felt pride swell up in his chest for his associate…not matter how idiotic the kid was. But the other half of him was really worried for Mike. He looked down at his watch and willed the plane to move faster; he knew he wouldn't be able to stop Mike from getting to Katherine, but he had to stop Katherine from killing Mike. After what seemed like years, the plane landed and Harvey walked quickly towards the front and out of the plane. He pushed carelessly through bustling crowds and ran outside to signal a taxi.

"Katherine Miller Company; step on it," he said breathlessly.

The driver nodded and slammed on the gas; unfortunately, the afternoon Las Vegas traffic wasn't helping too much. Harvey sighed in frustration, started tapping his foot restlessly and ran his hand through his hair repeatedly. If Mike died, he was going to kill him. Well, he might as well make himself useful, so he called the LVPD and told them what was going on. He just hoped that maybe if he didn't get there in time, they would. But the traffic was just as bad for the officers as well, and when the taxi dropped Harvey off at the K.M Company building, the squad cars were not too far behind.

"Crap!" Without waiting for the police, he ran inside and demanded to know where Katherine Miller's office. The startled secretary told him, not wanting to get caught up in whatever he was doing. When the police came in, too, she knew something was up. She really hoped that they were coming to take away that bitch Katherine. _Everyone_ hated her, but she paid good money for them _not_ to quit…that or she blackmailed them into staying. Wanting to see what was going on, she jumped up and followed the commotion to Katherine's office.

Harvey ran down hallways, up stairwells- not bothering with a slow elevator- and skidding around corners. _It's not too late, it's not too late, it's not too late. Please let it not be too late. Donna will kill me if I let the kid die!_ Different scenarios ran through his head as he got closer and closer to Katherine's office. He really didn't want to think about Mike- his kid brother- lying on the floor dead, cold, unmoving all over again. And when he told Mike that he didn't care and that he didn't want Mike dying was because he didn't want to hire another associate, it was only partially true. Yeah, he didn't want to hire another associate, not because it would give him a lot of paperwork but because like Donna, Mike was irreplaceable. Yeah, he said it. No one could live up to what Mike Ross had done within the past year and a half. No one else would be willing to go the extra mile like the kid, or to pull a week's worth of all-nighters, or exchange movie quotes or do anything that Mike did for that matter. The kid, Donna, and Jessica were his only family since he stopped talking to his biological ones and if he lost anyone of those three, then he'd fall apart. As he neared the office doors, he could hear crashing and sounds of a struggle coming from inside. _Crap, Crap. Mike you better be getting the upper hand._ Footsteps came up from behind and the officers nodded at each other as they agreed to kick down the doors. The entrance burst open and Harvey pushed past the other men so he could see for himself what had happened.

_Son of a bitch. _"Mike!"

**1 hour earlier**

Mike stepped out of the taxi after he paid the driver. He coughed harshly, feeling worse and worse with every movement. His body was aching, his head was pounding and he felt like throwing up. He wanted to take another one of those awesome pain pills and curl up in a nice warm bed for the next three days, but this had to be done. He probably should've called the police, but like he told Harvey, he could handle this on his own; he'd call the police _after_ he brought her down. _Press until it hurts._ Harvey's words still burned in his mind and he knew that was the solution; get her to confess, get her to break down in tears, get her to turn herself in. This was going to be easy as pie.

He walked inside the huge building and went up to the blonde secretary, clearing his sore throat.

"Can I help y- are you okay, mister?"

"Y-Yeah." Mike knew he looked like shit; he'd been given a couple of weird looks from everyone who laid eyes on him, but it didn't matter. "Can you tell me where Katherine Miller's office is? I have information on some of Jonathan Hudson's company that she could find useful."

"Of course, would you like for me to let her know you're coming?"

"No, no. She knows I am; I called ahead."

"Alrighty, then. Room 792."

_The seventh fucking floor? You gotta be kidding me!_ Mike forced a smile and thanked the woman before leaving for his destination. Thank god there were elevators or he never would have made it too the second floor. In fact, he'd probably be passed out on the steps within five minutes if he had to take the stairs. Mike got into the elevator and pressed the button for the seventh floor; when he was in the privacy of the enclosed area, he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he was and this bitch was going to jail. When the elevator finally reached the destined floor, he pushed himself from the wall and stumbled out into the hallway. _786, 787, 788, 789, 790, 791… finally 792._ He stared at the closed door for a moment, wondering if Harvey was right; wondering if he should do this alone. He didn't really feel like thinking about it, because right now, thinking made his head hurt. Taking a deep breath, Mike opened the door and stepped inside.

He found the woman sitting at her desk, looking at papers and rubbing her eyes. They were red and puffy along with her arms, which looked covered in a rash. Harvey had told him what he'd been poisoned with and while he was looking up Katherine Miller earlier, he took the liberty of researching the symptoms. Some of it scared him, knowing that's what happened to him during those days he lost; but if Katherine hadn't been careful she might've gotten some eye or skin exposure…and he was right. It was weird, though, how after nearly a couple months she was still having symptoms.

"Katherine Miller?"

The woman looked up, startled and frowned at the skinny, sick looking man. Her eyes widened, however, when she seemed to recognize him…but she pretended not to.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"You look a bit sick," Mike growled ignoring the question.

"It's just allergies. Now, again, who are you?" She said, standing up

"I think you know very well who I am. The guy you tried to kill? Yeah, I know it was only supposed to be for Jonathan Hudson, but thanks to you, I nearly lost my life!" Mike shouted, coming closer to the woman's desk.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to hear that," Katherine said sarcastically. "Now leave before I call security."

"Oh and I tell them what you did? I think you'll be the one being carried away."

Katherine scoffed. "I'm not so sure about that." Before Mike could see that Katherine's hand was sliding more towards a granite bust then the phone, the woman swung the statue at him, striking his head brutally. Mike stumbled backwards, practically feeling his brain rattle around in his skull. Everything was spinning and the next thing Mike knew, he was flat on the floor blinking rapidly to try and clear his head. But, before he could do anything, he felt pressure on his chest followed by small cold hands on his throat. _Shit, she's strangling me!_

"I've been to jail one too many times and I'm not about to go back now, Mr. Smarty-pants. John is…well, _was_ my rival and he was taking _all_ of my money; I was going to lose my business. I wasn't about to let that happen, so I killed the sucker; it's your fault you had the same drink as him."

Mike wheezed and lifted his hand to try and scratch off the woman's hand, but he was already weak and the depleted oxygen wasn't helping the situation.

"P-please don't," Mike gasped, twisting hips and kicking his legs to get the woman off of him.

"Sorry kid. Maybe you should've left this alone instead of snooping around." Just as she was about to finish Mike off, her doors smashed open.

"Freeze!"

"Mike!"

Mike sluggishly looked up and saw a blurry form of Harvey standing by the door with a bunch of other forms in dark suits. He almost lost consciousness when the hands on his neck loosened, and he _nearly _relaxed until he felt a cold, sharp blade on his skin, instantly drawing blood. He grunted in pain and knew that it was all over; the crazy bitch had a knife to his throat and she was going to kill him. Why didn't he just listen to Harvey?

"Stop!" Shouted Harvey, trying to keep his cool in front of the kid. "You don't want to do this."

"Of course I don't, but it won't matter if I kill him, 'cause I'm already in too deep. I killed Jonathan Hudson, what'll it matter if I kill this kid?" Katherine pressed harder on Mike's neck, eliciting a whimper of pain from the man.

Harvey tensed, wanting to snatch a gun from the officer and splatter Katherine' brains all over her nice green walls.

"Put the knife down!" The officer next to him shouted. "Or we will be forced to shoot you."

"Go ahead, see if I care!" She screamed; and before anyone could do anything, she swiftly plunged the knife into Mike's abdomen, causing the kid's breath to get caught in his throat. His eyes enlarged and he began gasping like a fish out of water. His eyes closed causing Harvey's breathing to hitch and his anger boil inside of him.

Almost instantly, the officer shot Katherine Miller in the shoulder, causing her to drop the blade and fall back onto the floor. One of the other officers picked her up roughly and cuffed her arms tightly behind her back.

"You're under arrest, you crazy lunatic."

The chief watched as the injured woman was evicted from the room before facing Harvey, who was now on the floor with Mike, covering his wound.

"One of my guys called the ambulance; it should be here soon."

Harvey nodded solemnly, not taking his eyes off of Mike. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up. The officer nodded at him and smiled.

"Thanks for the tip; we've been looking for this bitch for ages. Katherine Miller, or should I say- Marcy Lodges- is wanted in five unsolved murders. You and your boy have been a big help."

Harvey bobbed his head in acknowledgement before bringing his gaze back to Mike. The kid was paler than he'd ever been…well except for when…he didn't even want to think about it. There was a patch of dark crimson blood on the side of Mike's head and a nasty lump was already starting to form. When he saw the bloodied bust on the floor, he was about to blow a gasket; that bitch was dead. He felt warm blood seep through his fingers and wished the ambulance would hurry up. He pressed down harder and suddenly Mike groaned, his eyes flickering open.

"Ow, that hurts," he groaned, his head lolling on the floor.

"I told you not to go on your own; you're a pup and not ready to go out without your leash."

"Very f-funny, Harvey," Mike chuckled weakly.

"I try to be… how are you doing?"

"Peachy, just splendid; my head feels like there is someone jackhammering inside, my throat is b-burning, my side hurts and everything is all blurry. So yeah, everything is just awesome."

"Okay, hot-shot, no need to be wise-ass. What you did was very stupid; I thought you were supposed to be a smart person?"

Mike scoffed. "M-Maybe you're right; I should've listened to you."

"_Maybe_ I'm right? Of course I'm right, look what you got yourself into."

The corner of Mike's mouth twitched upwards before his eyes began closing slowly.

"Hey, no sleeping on the job," Harvey shouted strictly, patting the kid's cheek.

"But I'm not working," Mike whined.

"I don't care; no sleeping and I mean it."

"But I'm so tired. Can't I just sleep for five more minutes?" Mike coughed harshly.

"No," Harvey said, getting really worried. The kid's breathing was becoming worse and the tremors were increasing. Finally, he started hearing footsteps approaching and he praised the lord. "Just hold on, kid, help's almost here."

"C-Can't Harvey. S-so ti…s-s'ry." Mike trailed off and his head fell limp to the side.

"Mike? Mike, don't you dare pass out on me!" Harvey shouted as he began shaking the man's body frantically. But he never got a chance to wake him up, because the paramedics finally arrived, cleaned Mike as best they could before strapping him in a stretcher and whisking him away to the ambulance.

"Fuck, Mike," Harvey whispered as he, once again, got into a taxi and followed the speeding vehicle. While doing so, he was gonna have to make the most dreaded call ever: Donna.

_"Where the hell have you guys been!? I come to your apartment and it's empty! Mike doesn't need to be walking around, he needs to rest Harvey. And why haven't you bee answering my calls? I've be worried-"_

"Donna, calm down, everything's gonna be okay."

_"Harvey what happened?" _Donna said darkly, instantly picking up on the worry in Harvey's voice.

"The idiot remembered who poisoned him and came back to Las Vegas before I could stop him. He confronted the woman only resulting in him getting bashed over the head, strangled, and stabbed."

_"A-Are you sure he's gonna be okay?"_

"I don't know yet, but I'll call you later with an update."

_"Alright…I'm gonna kill that kid."_

"I know…me too." Harvey hung up and pocketed his cellphone before looking out the window distantly. Mike better be okay or else.

*****Suits*****

Harvey watched Mike breath in and out steadily. It had been a close call; the doctor said if the stab was anymore to left, it would've hit the heart. Otherwise, the wound wasn't too bad; it was just the matter of Mike's current health condition previous to the injury. He also had a minor concussion and luckily got away with the strangling, his throat not showing any signs of swelling. All Mike needed was a shit ton of rest, meds, oxygen for the next hour or so, and more rest. The oxygen mask covered most of Mike's pale face and the fever the kid had been sporting had finally gone down to a safe 99.2.

"What am I gonna do with you kid?" Harvey whispered, wiping a hand down his face tiredly. Now that he thought about it, he was exhausted; the last time he closed his eyes to rest was nearly a day ago just minutes before he found that Mike was missing. His eyes slowly began to close and before he knew it, he was snoring away…even in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

**1 Day Later**

"You ready to go kid?"

"Am I ever; but do I still need the wheelchair?"

Harvey smirked and rolled his chair. "Already told you before: its hospital procedure."

Mike groaned as he let Harvey push him out of the room, into the elevator and then finally outside. Once Mike got up, stretching the kinks out of his body, Harvey passed the chair off to the nurse before gently clapping Mike on the back. Mike gave Harvey a small smile before they started walking towards their taxi.

"Can we go to a casino before we head back? Las Vegas in nearly a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Harvey scoffed. "You were stabbed maybe twenty-four hours ago and you want to go gambling?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Because the doctor gave you strict orders to _rest, _R-E-S-T, something you haven't been doing much of lately. And I don't know about you, but I can come here any time."

"Come on Harvey, please?"

"No. Now will you get into the car?"

"Fine," Mike grumbled, wincing a bit when he moved the fresh wound.

Once Harvey got in, the driver took off towards the airport. Mike was silent, looking out the window. The older lawyer shook his head in disbelief; the freakin' kid was sulking like a two year old. Rolling his eyes, he looked out the window before thinking of something to say to snap the kid out of his funk.

"Tell you what, when you are better- and I mean 110% better, we can come back; and you can be my wingman."

This seemed to get Mike's mood up, his face breaking out into a small smile while looking at Harvey "Really?"

"Yeah, really, kid. But if you run off by yourself _again_, you're going to compel me into buying a leash."

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"I know."

"Good, 'cause I'm not the joking type."

Mike snorted lightly before looking back out the window. "Yeah, sure."

Harvey smiled as he, too, resumed his gaze out the window. The kid was going to be alright; it might take a while, but he was going to recover. And he planned on keeping his promise. They'd come back soon and with Mike's freaky brain, the pair would be millionaires…not like he wasn't almost already, but Mike obviously needed the money. Maybe he'd buy a more decent apartment for the kid. Yeah, that's what he'd do, because he didn't need his puppy catching a sickness after all that just happened. He glanced at Mike again, who was now asleep against the window, and grinned. The kid was going to make one hell of a lawyer someday; maybe almost better than him…no, no one could ever top the great Harvey Specter…right? Damn, he was going to have some competition on his hands in the future.

**Back Home:**

"Michael James Ross, what the hell were you thinking?" Donna scolded angrily, smacking Mike on the arm as soon as he and Harvey stepped into the condo.

"I-"

"He wasn't Donna, because he's an idiot," Harvey smirked.

"Thanks for defending me," Mike said sarcastically.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"Umm…well… Harvey's right; I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry."

Donna squinted her eyes at Mike for a moment before embracing him in a gentle hug.

"If you ever do that to me again, I'll smack you into next month."

"It won't happen again, I promise."

"Good. Now what did the doctor say?"

"Lots and Lots of rest," Harvey said, drinking a glass of water. "And if you don't, I'll strap you to the bed and lock the doors."

"That's just creepy, Harvey. Real creepy," Mike said, looking at his boss with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up and go to bed; it's nearly midnight."

Mike rolled his eyes, but strolled into the bathroom to change.

Donna shook her head as she grabbed glass of water for herself. "That kid-"

"He's something isn't he?" Harvey finished the sentence. "I honestly don't know how we put up with him."

Donna lightly elbowed the lawyer in the stomach before going to sit on the couch, turning on the TV. "Seriously, how is he doing? He looks way too pale…and skinny."

Harvey sat next to Donna while looking to where Mike disappeared. "Doc said he was going to be exhausted for a couple days, probably experience some headaches and he'll be sore for a while."

"What about his fever?"

"I think that's gone."

"And his cramps?"

"We'll have to wait and see for that."

Donna nodded and took a sip of her drink. "He's gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, and about his skinniness; I'll stuff him up with my awesome cooking."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Speed-Racer," Mike said emerging from the bathroom.

Harvey scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Almost half a week ago you said my omelet was amazing."

"That was just an omelet, the other things…I'm a bit scared to try."

"Whatever, just go to bed."

"But I'm not even tired yet," Mike yawned.

Both Harvey _and_ Donna turned around to glare at him, showing that there were to be no arguments.

"Fine, Fine I'm going ," Mike said, putting his hands up in surrender. But he stopped before disappeared into Harvey's room. "Harvey?"

"What kid?" Harvey said looking over to his associate.

"Thanks…you know…everything." Mike smiled and bobbed his head before leaving.

The corner of Harvey's twitched upwards as he stared at his doorway for the next couple minutes. "You're welcome kid," He whispered.

"Wow, the Great Harvey Specter is showing that he cares."

"No, not really. If I really cared, I would've said 'you're welcome' to his face instead of waiting for him to disappear."

Donna scoffed and rolled his eyes before turning her attention back to the TV. An hour later, the redhead was fast asleep against the arm of the couch and the channel was on some stupid infomercial about blenders. Harvey sighed; another night on the couch. He looked towards the doorway to his bedroom; sighing, he pushed himself off the sofa, covered Donna up with a blanket and made his way to where the kid was sleeping. Quietly stepping inside, he walked over to Mike and made sure everything was normal. And by normal, he meant to see if the kid was breathing.

When he saw the kid, he was sleeping peacefully on his side- the side that didn't have the stab wound in it- the pillow clutched weakly in his hands and the covers resting just above his waist. Harvey shook his head but brought the blankets up to Mike's shoulders; the kid shifted in his sleep from the change of temperature before settling once more. Hesitating for a second, he ran a hand through Mike's hair before turning to leave.

"You're welcome, Mike." _And please don't scare me like this ever again or I swear I'll kick your ass to hell._ Suddenly, soft snores started emanating from the younger man and Harvey chuckled.

"What a lawyer you'll turn out to be, kid."

**The end**

** Yeah I know, kind of a sucky ending, but I didn't know what else to put. Anyways, thanks a bunch for everyone who read, alerted, faved, and review; it means so much! And once I'm more on a roll with 'Mauled' and 'Lost and Found' I have the sequel to 'Consequences' and another Suits one-shot. Reviews!**


End file.
